Niño
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: HohoxEd. Historia alterna para Verloren. De como los Escapes fáciles y similitudes pueden mantenerte junto a alguien a quien no quieres ver. Shonenai?


**Niño**

**Rating:** Pg-13, de momento

**Pairing:** HohenheimxEd

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist (tambien conocido como Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, HagaRen y otros) no es mío. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Y por suerte para Ed, que no estaría a salvo de mi.

**Nota: **Ettoooo... esto es una especie de one-shot casi hermanito para Verloren, así que no me maten su luego ven algo parecido en ese... XD juro que no es adrede. De hecho, es anterior al otro (y tengo como 3 versiones de este fic...)

**Nota 2: **Fanfiction punto net me come los signos de puntuación, algunos espacios, saltos de párrafo y una que otra vez alguna palabra. Soy perfeccionista, y me fastidia MUCHO que pase esto, así que pido que perdonen esas pifias que no son mi culpa.

LEAN VERLOREN... onegai (sonrojándose ante la desvergonzada autopropaganda)

_

* * *

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO__

* * *

._

(Demonios, como lo detestaba. Y esa necesidad inherente, jamás expresable, de todo ser humano por ver una cara conocida cuando no se está cerca de casa lo mantenía atado a él.)

Tropezó con un escalón, trastabillando. No cayó al suelo pues hacía rato que estaba siendo sujeto por alguien más.

-Suéltame, viejo… estoy perfecta…mente. Como decía… esa maldita teoría de Einstein…

-Vamos, Ed. Ya casi.

-¡Sueltame te digo!... si viajas más rá…pido que la luz… sales del universo.

-No debiste beber tanto.

-Pero nada puede ir más deprisa… que la maldita luz. Y no te metas en mi… vida.

La cosa había dejado de ser infrecuente, y Hohenheim dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un siseo prolongado, sin saber si sentir pena o fastidio. No le agradaba ver a su hijo en esas condiciones. El alcohol era una de las pocas cosas que no había aumentado exponencialmente su precio con la inflación, al ser un producto local. Lo menos que podía hacer era dejarlo a buen recaudo en su dormitorio de la casa de huéspedes.

_(No era que estuviese siendo irresponsable. Se trataba de la tensión, condenada autoexigencia que no era ya capaz de seguir soportando. Su hermano le había servido de ancla y motor a la vez durante años. La vista de la armadura siempre le recordaba que su dolor nunca sería suficiente a comparación del de aquel. Reprimía sus impulsos. La necesidad de huir.)_

-Mierda… las llaves…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No encuentro las putas llaves!

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, cosa que el padre aprovechó para meditar y Ed para tomar asiento en los escalones del edificio, por no poder mantenerse en pié como corresponde. Los ojos, cansados de forzar la visión emborronada, se le cerraban solos. Se durmió ahí mismo, ignorando el que en aquella ciudad de piedra no se notara la primavera. Menos si era tan tarde.

_(Era ateo, si, pero a veces… sobre todo en momentos como ese… sentía que Dios lo odiaba. Desde los pequeños desastres cotidianos a las cosas que convertían su vida en paródica tragedia griega: "No se puede luchar contra el destino"._

_Bebía para olvidarse de la maldita frase.)_

Hohenheim, abandonando su abstracción momentánea, se percató del estado inconsciente de su hijo. Negando con la cabeza, lo cargó en brazos para dirigirse a su propio departamento. Ya era muy entrada la noche, y no podía dejarlo ahí tirado.

Estaba completamente advertido por el mismo Ed de que no tenía derecho alguno a ejercer de padre. Era una lástima, pero respetaba la distancia que le había sido impuesta. Le tenía cariño al muchacho, pero hacía mucho que había perdido el que su hijo pudiera tenerle. Un rencor guardado por dieciséis años no sería borrado por algo tan profano como los marcos que le daba de mesada. Se trataba de ser realista.

La cama no era del todo chica, pero pensaba dormir en el sillón, a sabiendas de lo endeble y forzado de la relación. En un inicio, solo contemplaba quitarle las botas, pero terminó dejándolo sólo en ropa interior para acomodarle de mejor forma. Dudó en quitarle las prótesis, temiendo despertarlo se las dejó puestas, y se sentó pensativo junto a él en la cama. Edward se hallaba más cercano a un coma etílico que a estar sólo dormido. Meditó un par de segundos sobre llamar a un médico, pero terminó desechando la idea y esperar la mañana velándolo.

_(Al… Alphonse… maldito Einstein. Maldito Munich, tan lejano a Lizenburg y la anhelada figura de su hermano. Estaba sumergido en el trabajo sobre los cohetes, pero con qué poca esperanza lo abordaba. No se podía pasar a través de la puerta sin alquimia… y la única conexión con su mundo era aquel hombre que se hacía llamar progenitor suyo.) _

Si bien en un principio lo había encontrado parecido a sí mismo, Edward era en realidad muy similar en carácter a su madre, cuando ella era joven.

Claro… entonces lo habían cautivado aquellos ojos llenos de ardor que la inteligente muchacha solía ostentar de forma perenne. Huérfana, viajera y alquimista como él. Y sin embargo, ella hasta había jurado dejar la alquimia si se establecían como familia, fingiendo incluso ignorancia sobre el tema, con tal de llevar una vida tranquila juntos. Criar a los niños que querían tener. Envejecer los dos, amándose en esa casa de campo.

Sólo que él, Hohenheim, nunca pudo cumplir su parte del trato.

Al menos la memoria de ella permanecía inalterada en la sabia y energética mujer que conoció. No se manchó con la imagen de aquella penitente que pasaba los días esperándolo en la ventana.

_(Le amargaba verlo, y no podía olvidarse de tantas cosas… como la muerte de su madre, por ejemplo, defunción por nostalgia que desencadenó todo lo demás. O la existencia de Dante. Pero sería mucho peor cortar ese lazo, y quedar solo por completo en el horrible planeta al que había llegado a dar. Porque a pesar de todo recordaba a su Alphonse en la pausada gestualidad de las manos; en el aroma familiar debilitado por el perfume y la podredumbre, pero aún presente; en la sonrisa tranquila y conciliadora. )_

Que remordimientos.

En la obscuridad cerrada de la habitación, con el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, Edward se veía extrañamente parecido a Trisha.

La curva del mentón, los labios, la nariz, la forma en que mantenía los párpados cerrados… Era raro venir a darse cuenta sólo ahora. Distraído, pasó los dedos entre las hebras amarillas de la cabeza de su hijo, acomodándolas para despejar el rostro y asombrándose de su suavidad. Lo único que chocaba inconcordante con la bonita imagen era el fuerte aroma a bebida del muchacho. Volvió a suspirar, repasando con los dedos sus rasgos faciales, tan similares a los de su madre. Sonrió.

Ojos, tabique, deslizó las yemas sobre ellos y luego sobre su boca entreabierta para percibir su respiración.

Como acto reflejo, tal cual un niño de pecho, Ed tomó un dedo entre sus labios, succionando con suavidad. Hohenheim se congeló en su sitio unos instantes, y un escalofrío sacudió su piel cuando la lengua tibia de Ed hizo contacto con la punta. Su boca se movía como si lactara, haciéndole cerrar los ojos ante la sensación, y olvidar quién se la estaba prodigando. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie…

Gimió.

Y oírse lo devolvió a la realidad. Retiró la mano, llevándose la palma fría de la otra a la frente. Necesitaba centrarse, y tal vez tenderse en el sillón. Al intentar levantarse, su hijo se acurrucó contra él en busca de calor. No intentó cuestionarse por qué el alcohol provocaba que Ed estuviera comportándose sólo por instintos básicos. Se recostó de espaldas junto a él bajo las mantas rodeándolo con su brazo bueno y trató de cerrar los ojos, a pesar del estado de excitación recién generado, que procuraba ignorar.

Una puntada triste le recordó que eso sería lo más cerca que estaría de su mujer nunca más. Sin mirar, con los párpados bajos, tomó un beso casto de los labios de Edward.

Sólo entonces pudo dormir.

_

* * *

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_**

* * *

.**

The end? Mmm…

El concepto, en todo caso será muy distinto en Verloren (más que nada, por el Manga!Hoho que voy a ponerle nnU) pero no quería dejar sin desarrollar este.

No me reten. Ya actualizaré el otro. ;)

**En fin, díganme que les ha parecido. Dejen review!**


End file.
